Scopes are commonly used on firearms, such as rifles, pistols, and other guns, for example, in the field, while hunting or sport shooting, or on a rifle range or the like, to allow greater accuracy of the shots. During such use, it may become desirable or necessary to clean the lens of the scope, for example, if the lens became dirty from moisture, dust, particles or any combinations thereof. This typically involves the user having to get a lens cloth, handkerchief, tissue or the like, from the user's pocket or other external source, to do the wiping. In some cases, this may be difficult or not possible, as the user's hands may be occupied, wet or dirty, or the user does not have a wiping cloth or the like.
Even where the user has a wiping cloth, it may be dirty or soiled. Should the user desire to wipe the lens with a shirt tail or other part of the user's clothing or outerwear, it may be dirty as well. Moreover, moving the rifle or firearm to be cleaned by the shirt tail or other clothing or outerwear portion may place the rife or firearm in a potentially unsafe position. As a result of the aforementioned situations, scopes are used with unclean or inadequately cleaned lenses, limiting their effectiveness.